staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (83) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przyjaciel ośliczki Tosi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Milagros (147) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (63 min) 11.05 Kochać dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.25 Europa regionów 11.40 Z Polski rodem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie 12.45 Klan (239) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap 13.20 Wielka historia małych miast: Bochnia - reportaż 13.45 Oczywiście nieoczywiste: Olędrzy - reportaż 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (4) - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (241) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (932) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Wideo Party - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Sumienie rodziny (A Family Divided) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Cameron Bancroft, Stephen Collins, Aidan Pendleton (89 min) 21.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.50 Premierzy 22.15 Kronika kryminalna 22.30 Epizody wojny - reportaż 22.45 Wiadomości i Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.25 Reportaż 00.00 Mordercze klimaty (Gyilkos kedv) - dramat kryminalny, Węgry 1995, reż. Pal Erdoss, wyk. Gyorgy Cserhalmi, Erika Ozsda, Zsolt Laszlo, Reka Farkashazi (78 min) 01.20 Awangarda krakowska (1): Początki awangardy (powt.) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Jest jak jest (16/19): Do wszystkiego trzeba mieć talent - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (30 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 15.00 Niezwykły dar (2/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997 (24 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (128,129): Ruletka, Pieniądze, pieniądze... - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) 17.05 W cieniu Kremla: Koniec iluzji - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Muzyka i Taniec Baroku (1) 20.00 Studio sport: Eliminacje Euro 2000 - mecz Polska - Anglia przerwie meczu: ok. 21.15 Panorama 22.35 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Dwójkomania 23.05 Świadkowie XX wieku: Casus 'Potulice' - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Worotyńskiego 23.55 Kancelaria adwokacka (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Oz Scott, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Kelli Williams (44 min) 00.40 Agent 86 (Get Smart. Mr. Big) (2,3/112) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (48 min) 01.30 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Czas czy nie czas? (7/26) - serial dla dzieci 07.25 Mysz i kret (17/19) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie Kosmos (17/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (32,33) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Zawsze razem (9/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 Fizyka na wesoło (7/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.35 Hobby 13.05 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (3/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - III etap 15.15 Klub Filipa 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Czas czy nie czas? (7/26) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (32,33) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Rodzina Addamsów (16/32) - serial komediowy 23.00 Skandale (2/3) - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej (2/13) - serial dokumentalny. WOT 07.00 Czas czy nie czas? (7/26) - serial dla dzieci 07.25 Mysz i kret (17/19) - serial animowany 07.30 Był sobie Kosmos (17/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Reportaż 08.10 Program ekonomiczny 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (32,33) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Zawsze razem (9/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 Fizyka na wesoło (7/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.35 Hobby 13.05 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (3/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - III etap 15.15 Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Świadek - film dokumentalny 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas - magazyn 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Czas czy nie czas? (7/26) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (32,33) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Rodzina Addamsów (16/32) - serial komediowy 23.00 Raport policyjny 23.15 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (90) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (90) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (6) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (5) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (72) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (7) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.35 Kocham kłopoty (I Love Trouble) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Julia Roberts, Nick Nolte, Saul Rubinek, James Rebhorn (118 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.55 Przyjaciele (Friends) (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 00.05 Świat według Kiepskich (4) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.35 Super Express TV 00.50 Woodstock (Woodstock - Three Days of Love and Music) - film muzyczny, USA 1969, reż. Michael Wadleigh, wyk. Joan Baez, Joe Cocker, Jimi Hendrix, Santana (178 min) 04.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (101) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (52) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.45 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.35 Księżniczka Sissi (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Bobby's World (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Piotruś Pan (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Iron man (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (189) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (78) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia. 16.15 Pełna chata (6) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (53) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (62) - serial obyczajowy, USA. 20.55 Melrose Place (121) - serial obyczajowy, USA. 22.25 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Spot - magazyn kulinarny 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (5) - serial, USA 01.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.05 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -22.40 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Markus Fisher, wyk. Rita Lengyel, Gabriel Barylli, Natalia Worner (95 min) 21.45 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.55 Murder Call - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Michael Rooker, Kelly Curtis (50 min) 23.45 Święty - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967, wyk. Roger Moore, Peter Wyngarde, Suzanne Lloyd, Michael Wynne (50 min) 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 01.50 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Markus Fisher, wyk. Rita Lengyel, Gabriel Barylli, Natalia Worner (95 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Co cię znów ugryzło? (10/14): Stół - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 09.10 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.10 Zaproszenie: Sądecka Krasilica - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 10.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wizyta - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) (powt.) 10.40 Przedwojenny chłopak - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej (powt.) 11.05 Jest nadzieja - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Macieja Jeczenia (powt.) 11.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Życie Kamila Kuranta (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (60 min) (powt.) 13.10 Poczet Regionów Polski: Warmińsko-mazurskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 13.45 Katarzyna Kobro: Rzeźbiarka - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Niki Strzemińskiej (powt.) 14.10 III Festiwal Beethovenowski - Kraków '99 - reportaż Maliny Malinowskiej-Wollen (powt.) 14.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Co cię znów ugryzło? (10/14): Stół - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 20.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 21.00 Rodzina Kanderów (12-ost.): Gorzkie dni. Rok 1976 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Tadeusz Madeja, Krystyna Kołodziejczak-Szyszko, Anna Kazimierczak, Marek Kalita (60 min) 21.55 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (2) 22.40 Panorama 23.00 Muzyka blaszanych instrumentów - reportaż Kamy Veymont 23.45 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Włodzimierz Pawlak 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 01.00 Co cię znów ugryzło? (10/14): Stół - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 02.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.25 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.30 Rodzina Kanderów (12-ost.): Gorzkie dni. Rok 1976 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 04.30 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (2) (powt.) 05.15 Muzyka blaszanych instrumentów - reportaż Kamy Veymont (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Praski duet (Prague Duet) - film obyczajowy, Czechy/Niemcy/USA 1997, reż. Roger L. Simon, wyk. Gina Gershon, Rade Serbedzija (94 min) 10.00 (K) Barakuda (Barracuda) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Harry Kerwin, wyk. Wayne David Crawford, Jason Evers, Roberta Leighton, Cliff Emmich (91 min) 11.35 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (K) Tarzan i zaginione miasto (Tarzan and the Lost City) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Casper van Dien, Jane March, Steve Waddington, Winston Ntshona (81 min) 13.30 (K) Walka o życie - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Santo Muchito - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Spóźnieni przechodnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Jan Rybkowski/Andrzej Łapicki/Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Adam Hanuszkieiwcz (90 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: NY - film krótkometrażowy 16.55 (K) Adam i Ewa (Adam i Eva) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1998, reż. Mans Herngren, Hannes Holm, wyk. Bjorn Kjellman, Josefin Nilsson, Tintin Anderzon, Jacob Ericksson (95 min) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Na dobre i na złe (Thick and Thin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Robert Townsend, Olivier Gruner (94 min) 21.40 (K) South Park - serial animowany 22.05 (K) Superdeser: Głos serca - film krótkometrażowy 22.45 (K) Bagaż życia (Left Luggage) - film obyczajowy, Holandia/Belgia/USA 1998, reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Laura Fraser, Marianne Sägebrech, Maximilian Schell (96 min) 00.25 (K) Kull zwycięzca (Kull the Conqueror) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. John Nicolella, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Tia Carrere, Thomas Ian Griffith, Litefoot (92 min) 02.00 (K) Słaba płeć (Love!, Valour! Compassion) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Joe Mantello, wyk. Jason Alexander, Randy Becker, Stephen Bogardus (109 min) 03.50 (K) Kapitan zapalczywy (Captain Lightfoot) - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Douglas Sirk, wyk. Rock Hudson, Barbara Rush, Jeff Morrow, Kathleen Ryan (88 min) 05.20 (K) Włamywacze (The Spree) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jennifer Beals, Powers Boothe, Gary Chalk, John Cassini (94 min) TV Vigor 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial obyczajowy 10.45 Zakazana miłość - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Oblicza prawdy - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 17.00 Reporterski Vigor 17.15 Czas dla Wojewody 17.35 Sport - Express 17.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Markus Fisher, wyk. Rita Lengyel, Gabriel Barylli, Natalia Worner (95 min) 21.45 Siła woli - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Scarlett - serial obyczajowy 23.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Sport - Express 00.15 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Sport - Express 01.10 Czas dla Wojewody 01.25 Reporterski Vigor 01.40 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.55 Program na czwartek 02.00 Infokanał